


Low Blow - Roman-Centric

by junoyin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Crying, Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junoyin/pseuds/junoyin
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE NEW SANDERS SIDES EPISODE "Selfishness V. Selflessness Redux"!!!!!Words were said and feelings were hurt.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Low Blow - Roman-Centric

Sinking down, Roman immediately headed for his room. Tears burning at his eyes and threatening to fall right then and there. God, he was so angry. Angry at Deceit... or Janus, apparently.

But more so angry at himself.

Slamming his door shut, the usually boisterous side let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. What happened? He thought he could make it work, help guide Thomas in the right direction.

But he just completely broke down.

It's all thanks to that creepy, slimy, green... who was he kidding?

It's all thanks to him and he knew that. If only he could have just offered something useful.

It wasn't fair. Janus could stoop so low as to even compare him to his brother, and he didn't even have anyone there to stand up for him. He knew very well why. He made the same mistake twice.

Angrily wiping at his eyes, Roman sat in the middle of his bed, glaring at the wall. He didn't understand. Yes, he made a... horrible comment. A comment on someone's name no less! Someone who trusted them enough to tell the truth about their name and he just went all out with it. But he didn't deserve that kind of comparison!

Why was he like this?

Clenching his jaw, Romans glare darkened. He deserved the comparison. He was just like his brother, maybe even worse. All the things he did to avoid that, ruined.

But, he supposed it doesn't really matter anymore. Patton said they loved him, yet he knew better. They pity him. Pity him for having been stuck with the green goblin of a side.

Having moved under the covers, the confused man cried into his silk covered pillow. His mind racing with every possible thing he could have done better. Should have done better!

But there's not going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE THE NAME REVEAL?? THE LOGAN ANGST??? ROMAN AND PATTON ANGST????? HAND REVEAL??? THOMAS WHAT THE FU-


End file.
